Sometimes it Hurts
by Your Prussian Lover
Summary: Branded as a traitor and cast out of Prussia, a heartbroken Gilbert flees for his life. As he runs, the man is snagged by a fox trap, rendering him helpless. But as he falls to the dirt, expecting death, a farm-dweller named Ludwig saves him. However, it doesn't take long for feelings to develop between the two, and trouble quickly follows. Germancest. Pritz. RusPru. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey all! It's YPL with, you guessed it, an Axis Powers Hetalia fanfic. This is a collab I started with the wonderful CreamPuffBunny, and I couldn't have done it without her! Tremendous thanks to her. She wrote mostly for Ludwig and I mostly for Gilbert and Fritz, and I completed the editing, embellishing, and final draft. Please, do enjoy, and leave a review for us!

Summary: Branded as a traitor and cast out of Prussia, a heartbroken Gilbert flees for his life. As he runs, the man is snagged by a fox trap, rendering him helpless and unable to move. But as he tumbles to the dirt, expecting death, a farm-dweller named Ludwig saves and heals him. However, it doesn't take long for feelings to develop between the two, and trouble quickly follows. Meanwhile, those in the Prussian court do everything in their power to hunt down Gilbert, even employing seduction at the hands of a certain Russian as a tactic to lure him to his death. Caught between his guilt at leaving his king, the strange allure of a man called Ivan, and his savior Ludwig, Gilbert battles with himself to determine who to love. And through it all, Fritz searches relentlessly for his lost lover. Gilbert finds himself faced with the choice between what is politically smart, what is emotionally right, and everything in between. Germancest. Pritz. Slash.

Warning(s): Language, mild yaoi, mild blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. If I did, there would be a bit more yaoi. *twirls mustache*

Chapter One

Ludwig lived a peaceful, solitary life on the farm where he was born and raised. His parents had died of the plague when he was only fifteen summers and from that day, he kept up the farm by himself. Every day, without fail or falter, he followed the same ritual; the rooster crowed, he rose, dressed, washed his face, had a breakfast of eggs and toast, and then headed out to begin his day. Ludwig did not own many animals anymore thanks to the recently high prices of feed at the town market. He only had animals that could give something he could easily sell. There were a few chickens, two goats named Hansel and Gretel, a cow named Clarabelle, three sheep with numbers for names, an ox named Gunter, and a horse named Swift.

Ludwig would tend to each animal, taking from it the goods he needed to live and to sell and in return providing it with means to thrive on his land. Once the animals were tended, he would work the field to gather corn, vegetables, and wheat. His fields were small, but they produced just the right amount for himself and for the people at the market. Ludwig would work from sunrise to sunset, relaxing in his one room cabin while carving wooden figurines, which he would also sell. Many would think this life lackluster and demanding, even to be pitied, but to Ludwig, it was his everything. He had no one to answer to; he was his own boss and made his own rules. All he had to worry about was himself, and that gave him constant peace of mind.

But Ludwig had a different agenda when the rooster cackled that morning. A fox had been skulking around his chickens, so he had set a snap trap for it. Ludwig silently lurked, concealed behind a few rain barrels with an axe, eyes flicking around and waiting for the fox to land in the trap. He would dry the meat and sell the pelt, hopefully fetching a satisfactory price. He waited, muscles coiled, tensed to spring…

Stumbling out of a copse of trees, Gilbert cursed himself and tried to shove the agony clouding his mind to another part of his being, tried to swat the haze into some other place where it would hopefully lay dormant for a while. His face stung, marred and scratched from incessantly plowing through thick woodlands, and he occasionally brushed his hand over his cheek to wipe his face of the blood beading from superficial cuts.

He succeeded only in smearing it, however, and shook his head in disgust at what his appearance likely displayed. One of his eyes was swollen shut, beginning to tinge plum, and he had an arrow protruding from his shoulder. The picture of health, he thought bitterly, still pushing on. He didn't deserve this! He should still been in the palace with his king, where he had thought no harm could come to him.

Gilbert had been so lost in his hateful, searing thoughts, however, that he hadn't noticed how brazenly he was flying across an open stretch of farmland, past a chicken coop, when suddenly he heard something snap shut and tumbled to the ground painfully. His breath started coming in pants, and as he twisted to check his feet, it hitched in his throat and nearly stopped completely. He was trapped. He's been snared in a trap meant for an animal, no less, and he hissed through his teeth at the searing pain and undignified position he'd been put in. Before he could do anything about it though, he turned with a startled yip of shock and widening pink eyes to find a strange man bearing down on him.

Ludwig was too stunned to say anything when he saw the man come running onto his land, and couldn't warn him about the trap. When he looked down at the wounded, bleeding stranger, he quickly released the hold on the trap and kicked it to the side. "Are you alright? What happened to you?" Ludwig kept his axe ready and in sight, just in case this new man tried anything.

"It… It's of no real concern," Gilbert muttered, not willing to divulge the full extent his current predicament. "Just... not really my day, if you can tell." With the hold on his foot released, he made the effort to push himself back up into a sitting position, but his arms gave halfway up and he slipped back to the ground. "I just got shot at, really. That's the important part." His entire body ached, and he bit savagely into his lower lip to keep his mind off the scorching pain.

Ludwig looked around, checking for people before lifting the man up from under the arms. "Can you walk at all?" He asked, as he started to guide the wounded man to his cabin. "I know a bit of healing techniques...but I can't promise anything."

Gilbert gritted his teeth and tried to put weight on the wounded foot, but it gave almost immediately. "I still have one working leg... I should be alright for a few minutes..." All the same, he felt his head loll on his shoulders, and he groaned softly. "So is that where you live? That little wooden cottage over there?"

"Yes. It is my cabin I built with my father." He suddenly lifted Gilbert in his arms to carry him. "I enjoy my home. It may not be a palace or a noble's home, but it is cozy."

Gilbert considered protesting at being carried, but it was an immense relief to be off his feet, although the arrows and black eye graciously bestowed unto him vicious bouts of pain. So he said nothing, simply concentrating on keeping his good eye from sliding shut and locking his nausea in.

Ludwig carried him inside the cabin. To the far right corner stood his bed. In the hearth sat his cooking pot and a pile of wood. There were two chairs, a table, tons of dried herbs, animal pelts, and small woodcarvings. He threw off the blanket and laid Gilbert down on the bed gently. "Let me get a few things ready to clean the wounds. Hang on a bit longer."

The albino bit his lip and nodded, clumsily pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. Everything was slowly starting to blur, and he hated how everything looked like some sort of drunken painter had slurred the colors of the world, hated the little pinging noises in his ears. Worse, his arms were starting to prickle as they sometimes did, and the sensation was horribly unpleasant.

Ludwig shuffled quickly outside and lifted some water from the well to pour into a bowl. He carried it back inside, added a rag, and took some herbs from the wood rafters on the ceiling beams. He crumpled them in his hand to mix with the water before bringing it over to the man on his bed. "What is your name? My name is Ludwig." He started to undo the front of the man's clothes.

Gilbert shivered, in part from the pain and in part from the hands suddenly on his clothes. "G-Gilbert," he choked. "My name is Gilbert." He stiffened, worried that the man wouldn't be able to remove the arrows.

"You can... You can take these things out, right?"

Ludwig looked at the arrow wound carefully. "I should be able to. If I take the point out it will bleed. I'll have to gather many more cloths first, though. Hmm..." Ludwig took off his brown tunic top, showing off his well-muscled upper body. "This will have to do." He returned to the arrow. "Do you need something to bite down on?"

Gilbert nodded, screwing up his face in pain. "That would be nice. Something that won't crack my teeth open, though," he added, wincing. He was in enough pain as it was, and his mouth was dry beyond belief, partly in thanks to the visual stimulus so brazenly displayed before him.

Ludwig went to the far wall and lifted away a small leather riding crop. "Bite down on this." He put it between Gilbert's teeth, eying the arrow distrustfully. "I'm going to stretch the skin first, and then I'll have to pull it out very slowly, so grip the bedsheets if you must."

Gilbert swallowed, tongue playing with the worn leather as he clamped it between his teeth. He knew it would likely hurt even worse than it had going in, and he counted himself lucky that he hadn't been even a single inch closer to the archer, otherwise the arrowhead would like have been beyond reach. And their aim might have been a touch further on the lethal side.

Ludwig pressed down on the area around the wound, gripped the wooden stick, and began to pull the point out. It wasn't in too deep, only enough to hold fast in Gilbert's body, but he would have to go extra slow so as to not do more damage to the albino. Droplets of blood started to leak out as the arrow was drawn further away.

Gilbert choked back a strangled cry of pain, balling his fists in the fabric of the bedsheets and trying desperately not to thrash around. He'd been through even worse pain before, torture, even, but that didn't make the moment hurt any less. He just focused on sinking his teeth into the crop and swiping his tongue over it occasionally to distract himself.

"Hang in there, it's almost out." Ludwig wiggled it a bit and with a slight jerk, pulled out the arrow. The wound began to bleed freely once the obstruction was removed, so Ludwig took his tunic and pressed it against Gilbert's chest. "Hold this here, and put pressure on it! I need some thread and needle to stitch it up!" He would require some horsehair from Swift's tail and knew that he had a sewing needle somewhere in the sheep hut.

Taking a deep breath, Gilbert did as he was ordered, putting pressure on the wound in an effort to staunch the blood flow. He watched Ludwig trot out of the room, eyes never leaving his back and waiting as patiently as possible for his return the moment he vanished out the door. He glared hatefully at the arrow, growling in pain.

Ludwig got the horsehair and found the needle, stopping to thread it and then knot the end. He hurried back into the cabin and stuck the needle in the mattress for a moment. "I need to clean it now, so try to stay very still." Ludwig moved the tunic away, removed the rest of Gilbert's shirts to see the wound, and replaced it with the herbal one, letting the water run into the wound to help clean it. The herbs inside would act as a barrier against infection, so long as he worked quickly. Tucking the cloth to the side, he squeezed the wound closed with one hand and took the needle. Holding the skin closed would cease the bloodflow so he could stitch it closed. "Just a bit longer."

Gilbert tried not to move, hoping his eyes gave a proper look of affirmation. The water was cool and the herbs mixed it with it stung just slightly, with he was glad all the same; at least the arrow was gone. And all the pain would be worth it in the end. He did not plan on explaining the injuries to Ludwig, at least not yet, but he had sustained them for a good cause.

Ludwig carefully wove the needle in and out, pulling tight each time to hold the skin closed. Gilbert was lucky to have a more mild pain than before, and luckier still that one solid stitch did the trick, but the man would still have to be careful. Next, Ludwig went to his shelf, took down a basket, and pulled from it a leather-skinned bottle. Bringing it back over, he uncorked the bottle, dipped his fingers in, and scooped out some of a yellowish salve. "I'm going to rub this on your wound. The smell is very unpleasant, but it will keep the injury from becoming infected. I don't have something to cover it with though... I'll have to look."

Gilbert groaned inwardly at having to wait longer, but kept quiet and nodded. "Just try to find something," he murmured, still in a kind of subdued daze. "I'm sure I'll be fine either way." The albino thought for a moment. "Will it sting terribly? I'm kind of done with that feeling for now, you know?"

"Yes, it will sting, but the pain means that you are alive. You can choose to avoid the pain and die, or endure the pain for a little bit and live. It's your choice."

Cursing the man's practical outlook, the silverette nodded. "Fine. Give me the damn salve." He stuck the crop back in his mouth and braced himself for what was probably going to be more than stinging.

Ludwig slowly smoothed on the salve in a gentle circling motion, waiting for the muffled screams of pain. He didn't want to tell Gilbert just how painful it would be. No need to scare him.

Gilbert felt something scorch his wound, and he threw his head back in agony. "Oh God, what the hell?!" He scrambled to get the riding crop back between his teeth, fingers tripping over each other to snag the handle. "Dammit..."

"Hold still! I'm almost done. You'll thank me for this later!"

"That had better be true!" Gilbert sucked the leather and kept his teeth embedded in it, waiting for the pain to subside. The rank odor had begun to demand entry to his nose as well. This was torture. And while there were certain kinds of torture that were actually okay in Gilbert's book, this was not one of them.

Once the salve was on, Ludwig searched in one of his many baskets for any type of cloth. He found two scarves for the wintertime, and decided to use one for it was long enough to wrap around Gilbert's chest. He went back over to him. "I'm going to wrap this scarf around you. It will help with the smell as well, and if you can, I need you to sit up for me."

Not wanting to seem too out of it, Gilbert strained and struggled into a sitting position, lifting his arms. "So that stuff is supposed to help me?" he spluttered, shaking his head as the scarf was looped around him.

"Yes. So… Judging by your clothes and attitude, I can guess that you are from...a noble family? If not noble, then a rich one that can't understand my way of living." He continued to wrap the scarf. "I'm sure you have some sort of doctor to help you or you go to the market to buy medicine. I don't have that option. I make my own."

He looked off to the side. "I'm not of noble blood. Just... a good friend of the king." He skirted the subject. "I have to admire how well-off you are, even from such a simple lifestyle."

"A friend of the king? I never would have guessed." He ignored it as well and tied the scarf. "It is hard, honest work that I do. I make a comfortable living off of my hard work. My products and produce speaks for itself. And I don't need a lot to live. Most things you see in here have been handmade by my parents or myself."

Gilbert's eyebrows lifted briefly. "Oh? Is that so?" He took a better look around the room, noting that everything certainly had a very warm, rustic feel to it, and everything did seem handcrafted. "Looks like it. Nice job." He tried to stretch but immediately recoiled at the pain.

"Don't move around too much. Your body needs to heal. You have other wounds as well, I see… Your eye is badly swollen. I have something for that, and we'll wrap it with a cloth. How about your foot? I was trying to catch a fox, not a man."

"I'm glad," he muttered. "Listen, I don't want to say that much, but if somebody comes by asking about me, tell them nothing." His carnation eyes had grown steely, and his expression was dead serious. "It will endanger and likely end my life, a well as put yours at heavy risk. So be smart about this." Gilbert's breath hitched as he moved his foot; it seemed to still be bleeding. "Now, what were you saying about treating my injuries? You have something for my eye?"

"Yes, some drops I will put in. Again, it will sting, but it will keep away the infection. Let's wrap your ankle first, though. I'm going to have to borrow Swift's blanket for all your wounds."

"Swift? Who's that?" Gilbert scrunched up his face at the thought of more herbal remedies, but at least they would help a bit. "Are you in a relationship?" His brows crept together, and he was unsure why he had asked. He just felt... compelled to.

"Swift is my horse. I raised her from a filly. And… Well, no. I live here alone." Ludwig flushed a bit. "I'm too busy to have a lover, so please forgive me if I'm not too social or friendly. The only time I interact with people is in the market, and I tend to come off as a bit abrasive."

Gilbert nodded, suddenly relieved. "Alright. Relationships are a bit... complex." He thought wistfully back on his own relationship with his king, and his cheeks colored the same shade of his eyes. "Never mind. It's not important. Are you going to give me more of that acidic serum, or not?"

"Fine. I will give that to you first." Ludwig went back to one of the baskets and took out another bottle, this one tiny. He went to the bed and opened Gilbert's damaged eye. "Don't. Move." Ludwig commanded, and didn't tell Gilbert that it would sting worse than the arrow wound.

"Will I need the-" Gilbert was cut off as the droplets were suddenly squeezed into his eye, and this time he couldn't keep an animalistic cry of pain from slipping out. Without the riding crop, he very nearly snipped off the tip of his own tongue and dearly wished that he had had a bit of warning so he could chase the crippling pain away with the leather loop.

"It won't hurt for long!" Ludwig said quickly and helped to hold him still until the worse of the pain subsided. "You'll thank me later!"

The albino shook his head. It was awful, even more painful considering that it was his eye. Gilbert just waited until the worst of it subsided, hating that he was showing pain but sighing as Ludwig's hands left him and he could just lie there. "Is it over…?"

"Yes, for now. But I'll have to put more in tomorrow. Now I'll gather some extra scraps of cloth and we'll fix your minor wounds."

"Tomorrow?" Gilbert ground his teeth at the prospect of having more of that liquid hell dropped into his eyes, but simply nodded. "Fine. And this'll work?"

"So long as we keep it clean. When I find more cloths we'll wrap it, and that will keep anything from getting in your eye and making it worse. I need to finish fixing you up and then get back to work. I'm already behind. Wait here, I'll get more cloth." Ludwig turned and stepped away, leaving him alone in the cabin.

The albino sighed and pressed a knuckle between his eyes to ease an oncoming headache. "Back to work, huh?" Gilbert hadn't checked if there were any windows where he could watch Ludwig, but was suddenly curious.

Ludwig came back with a pile of cloths. "These should be enough." He sat down on the bed and started tearing a few. "Let's fix that ankle first."

Gilbert swung his good leg and nodded. "Are you going to drop more liquid fire into it or can I breathe easy?"

Ludwig inspected the wound. "I'm afraid so. Get the riding crop." He prepared the salve.

"Thanks for the warning," he muttered. Gilbert did not hesitate to nab the crop and quickly sink his teeth into it. He balled his hands in the quilt, waiting for the searing.

Ludwig rubbed some onto the wound, hearing the ripping cries of pain immediately yet still ignoring them. He wrapped up the ankle, tying it tightly. He then moved to examine the rest of Gilbert's body, removing his top clothes to expose his tattered chest. "These little scrapes shouldn't be a bother."

The silverette swallowed hard and crossed his legs, averting his eyes. "Yeah, okay. They're just little scratches. Branches."

"Are there any on your legs? Or just your ankle?" Ludwig moved to Gilbert's belt.

"Uh... I'm not sure," he stammered. "I mean, I was running, but..." His cheeks colored.

"No reason to be embarrassed. We're both men." He said calmly and undid the belt, paying not a single glance to Gilbert's groin. Then, he pulled off Gilbert's pants to inspect his pale legs. "They seem fine."

Gilbert squashed his eyes shut. "No worry. I'm fine." He hastened to scoop up his pants and dress himself again before Ludwig noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"Well then," Ludwig stood up and rinsed his hands off in the bowl of water. "It is only the afternoon, so dinner won't be ready until a bit later now that I've killed all this time." He dried his hands. "I have to go back to work and get some chores done, so just rest for now." He went to a chest and opened it, shedding his white undertunic to show his bare chest and solid muscles, hardened from constant hard labor. The day was growing warmer anyway, he decided, and closed the trunk. He turned back to Gilbert. "You can have some dried pheasant for now." He took a piece of jerky meat from a glass jar and handed it to him. "It's seasoned with rosemary and thyme from my herb garden."

Nodding, Gilbert took the meat. "Thanks," he murmured quietly, trying to keep his eyes on Ludwig's face.

"You have chores to do? What sort?" The albino nibbled at a corner of the jerky, trying to conceal his ravenous appetite. "Do you want me to help? When I get better, I mean?"

"Today, I still have to gather the herbs, tend to the garden, sheer the sheep, chop the wood, shuck the corn, grind the corn… and tonight I have to work on another basket. I'm very behind on my pottery, but for some reason people are buying more baskets than pots. And please, don't take this the wrong way but… you don't look like the type of person who could do the amount of heavy chores that I do. I can tell by your hands."

Gilbert flushed indignantly. "I'm not soft, if that's what you're implying. I can wield swords and such. I just haven't done much of it lately is all." He paused. "And don't think I can't withstand things. You saw what I was running with."

"My apologies. But this work is different," Ludwig pointed out. "Right now just rest and get better. When you are able enough, then you may leave." Ludwig got up and went to the door. "You don't have to feel obligated to pull your weight. I'm simply helping out a fellow man." With that, Ludwig left the cabin.

Gilbert sighed softly, watching the blonde leave. "But... I have nowhere to go..." He turned to a curtained window and tugged the string, pulling the cloth up so he could view the outdoors. At the very least, he felt safe, and security was a luxury that had been far overdue. If the time ever came to start life anew, he'd just have to be ready.

Ludwig saw the curtain move, but didn't look at Gilbert or wave. He just picked up his axe, placed a piece of wood on the cutting block, and chopped, hacking away at the wood until a fair amount of logs were split.

Then, he piled all the pieces into a large leather sheet, folded the ends, and carried them back into the cabin. He paid no mind to Gilbert staring at him as he began to neatly pile the wood on top of each other on the wood rack beside the hearth.

Gilbert couldn't keep his eyes off the man all through his work. The activity did seem a bit strenuous, but his caretaker seemed to tackle it with ease, and he finished quite quickly. The sight of it had made the albino's heartbeat stir, and he didn't know why; he only really had eyes for his lover…

And yet he had left that life behind. Far, far behind on a distant horizon.

Ludwig left the cabin again, this time going to the sheep pen to start the sheering. He sheered the wool perfectly, packing it all into a basket to carry it to a clothing line to let it dry a bit. He finished the rest of the chores by sundown, and limped back into the cabin with a small basket of corn. He lit a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling and one on the table, and then got the fire going. He ignored Gilbert all through it, focusing exclusively at what needed to be done. Finally, he turned to the man with the basket of corn.

"Would you like to help me shuck this? It's a meat and corn night. Or do you prefer potatoes? Regardless, this needs to be shucked."

"I love potatoes," Gilbert assured. "And I'll help with the corn. My hands aren't bleeding out or anything, so I'll manage." He tested the weight his foot could bear, and hissed as it was hit with a pang of soreness.

"Could you help me get over there, though?"

"Of course." Ludwig scooped him up and carried him to the table, seating him in the chair carefully. He placed a few ears in front Gilbert along with a bowl. "Put the corn in that bowl after it's shucked. Keep the greens, though. I like to dry those and sell them."

Gilbert tipped his head to the side. "Who buys used corn greens?" He started shucking as best he could, prying the sticky silk from the ear.

"Some use them in medicines. Others use them as flavor for soups, considering how little they sell for. I know of an old woman who uses the dried-out ones as weaves for her baskets." Ludwig was already done his pile of corn and stared at Gilbert. "I take it you haven't done any hard farm labor before?"

"I might have, if I had grown up differently," he shrugged, scrubbing even more vigorously at the stringy waste. "I ran away from home when I was younger. My king found me, and I might have died if not for him." Gilbert tried to skirt the subject again. "Can I come with you to the market? I'm going to need to learn to adapt."

"I leave for the market early tomorrow morning. See how you feel first." He helped Gilbert finish with the shucking. "I guess, in a way, I should be honored to have a friend of the king in my cabin." He took the corn off the table and put it in a barrel. Then, he pulled out a sack from another barrel, took out an armful of potatoes, and placed them on the table. "Can you peel potatoes at least?"

"I've had to do it before, yes. It's been a while, but I think I'll manage." Gilbert took the peeler and set to work, accomplishing much more than he had with the corn but still not at Ludwig's pace. "So you've lived here your whole life? And you've never felt anything was missing?"

Ludwig shook his head, moving on to cutting up his peeled potatoes. "Not at all. I am happy and content with my life just as it is. I have my home, my chores, and my animals. I make an honest, healthy living. What could I be missing?" He asked in all seriousness.

Gilbert chose his words carefully. "The one I love completes me. I didn't live until they came along, and I don't know how anyone else does." He looked down, pissed at himself for that uncharacteristic display of sentiment, and finished off the last of the potatoes. The albino set the peeler aside and cracking his knuckles. "Haven't you ever loved somebody?"

Ludwig looked at him as though he'd just sprouted another ear in the middle of his forehead, and took the potatoes away to chop them. He spoke as he worked the knife, words just as quick and clipped as the chops. "I loved my parents, but to answer your question, no, I have never loved another before. Not a man or a woman. I've never been in a relationship, and… I'd rather not be if I can ever help it. Being alone means no one can hurt you." He gathered the bowl with the potatoes and dumped them into a bubbling cauldron.

Gilbert sighed softly and tried to stand, yelping as his foot buckled. "But you're living in fear. That's never a good thing to do." He steadied himself on the table and looked to the blonde for help.

"I'm happy with the way things are." Ludwig went over to him and swept the albino up in his arms. "Where are you trying to go?"

"I don't know. I used to be able to walk around at my own leisure," he muttered. "If you don't want any more help, I guess I'll just try and rest." He paused. "You only have one bed that I could see. Where am I going to sleep?"

"You will sleep in my bed, obviously. I'll sleep in the stables." He laid Gilbert on the bed. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Alright." Gilbert thought for a moment. "You don't need to sleep in the stables, you know. I'm fine with sharing, and I'm not going to take your bed from you."

He nodded. "Very well then, so long as you don't mind. I hope you don't snore?" He stepped over to the pot to add a few seasonings. "I'll be right back. I have to step out to my meat house. I hope you don't mind rabbit?"

"I don't mind and I don't snore," he answered," smiling. "Thanks for everything you've done. Most would have just shot me."

"I don't believe in killing humans if I can help it. I've only killed one man my entire life so far. A thief. He was trying to escape with my chickens. I shot him dead."

Gilbert nodded, not even flinching. "So you are not the type to kill in cold blood." He examined the back of his hand. "Were you ashamed at all?"

"Well...after I had shot him I did wonder why he was stealing my chickens. I wondered if he had a family he was trying to feed. Or maybe he was lost. However, I need those chickens as much as he does, but in the end I chose me. I yelled at him to put them down but he ran instead, so I pointed my shotgun at him and fixed the problem."

Gilbert said nothing, only nodded. If those decisions never came up, they'd still be too much to handle. He chose to lead the conversation elsewhere. "Do you have something like a cane for me to walk with, perhaps? I hate being a burden."

Ludwig thought for a moment, and then shuffled to the far corner of his cabin, rifling through a barrel. He took out a stick and brought it over to Gilbert. "It was my father's shepherd cane. It's broken now, but it would still work as a walking cane if you hold it at your hip. You could try it?"

Gilbert took the wooden staff, worn smooth from what could have been years of use, and tried to stand with it. He grinned triumphantly, looking up at the blonde. "Yeah, it does work. Can I use it?"

Ludwig smiled a bit. "Of course. Since you're up, would you like to tour my farm and fields? I still need to go to the smokehouse and get our meat for dinner. Seeing meat hanging doesn't upset you, does it?"

The albino shook his head. "No. I've been to the battlefield. I'm immune, I assure you." With one hand on the cane, he reached over to cautiously take Ludwig's hand. "Are you okay with this? I just want to be safe.

Falling would just be..." His features twisted.

"I don't mind." Ludwig said and held onto Gilbert's hand, guiding him out of the cabin. "Are you sure you're up to all this walking, though?"

"I'll be fine," he assured, somehow avoiding tripping or stumbling. "And if I trip, I'm sure I'll just get up right away."

"Alright." Ludwig led him to the smokehouse first, and they passed by Clarabelle's pen. "This is my cow, Clarabelle. She's my milking cow." When she saw Ludwig near, Clarabelle 'mooed' and swished her tail in greeting.

Gilbert nodded at the cow, smiling softly. "You have a lot of animals, don't you? Swift, Clarabelle, and probably a ton of others, I would assume. You have any domestic animals?"

"No cats. I did have a dog a few months ago but…" He cleared his throat and spoke softly. "He… died. He got sick one day and the next morning I found him in the stables. And that was it. I haven't wanted to get another one yet. But all the same, I still have a lot of animals." He stroked Clarabelle's nose and then brought him over to the sheep. "I have no names for these three. They're just Sheep 1, 2, and 3."

Gilbert could tell that Ludwig didn't want to stay on the topic of his old dog, so he turned his attention to the sheep. "Do they always look that confused, or is it because I'm here?" He gave what he guessed was Sheep 2 a soft pat on the head.

"They are surprised to see another person here. They probably want food from you." Ludwig moved him on. "This is my work ox, Gunter, and there's Swift." He pointed to the brown mare prancing in the field.

"So that's Swift." Gilbert smiled. "Nice. I suppose that there's no reason you'd have anyone else around, though. It's only expected that they'd find it a little strange."

"Yes." Ludwig whistled and the mare came over to them, snorting. "She's very friendly. You can pet her, if you'd like? She'll be going into her second heat soon and I don't have the money to buy a stallion for her. I rather not have to make a deal with someone and borrow their stallion, however. I feel bad for her on that notion."

Gilbert thought for a moment on Ludwig's words, reaching out to stroke her neck gently. He decided not to say anything more on the subject and simply wrapped his arms around Swift's neck and nuzzled her. "She's very friendly," he murmured. "You said you raised her?"

"Yes, from a filly. Her mother was my mother's mare, and when Swift was born, my father let me have her as a gift." He reached out to stroke her behind the ear and she swished her tail. "Sometimes I think she understands me."

"I used to have a horse of my own," the silverette murmured. "I couldn't take him with me when I left, though." He glanced almost wistfully at Swift. "They're so human sometimes, aren't they?"

"Yes, such magnificent beasts." He stroked her nose and then they heard the sound of a goat in distress. Ludwig sighed. "She's got her head caught in the fence again." He led Gilbert over to one of the pens where the goat Gretel's head was caught between the pen rails, her small horns stopping her. Ludwig gently twisted her head by the horns and shoved her out. She bleated and wagged her tail. "She always tries to reach the grass out here. Never learns. She's pregnant, too, actually. Should be any day now." He chuckled. "Have you ever been to a stud farm?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No, but it is where horses are bred, I remember." He smiled at the goat, now snuffling at the scraps of grass just beneath the rails. "They all need you here. It's almost like they're your family." He tipped his head to the side with a slight frown, wandering back to Swift's enclosure and curling his fingers into her forelock. "What... Happened? You're all alone here."

"Oh. Well, my parents died of a fever long ago. I was only fifteen at the time. I buried them up on that far hill over there. I go up and weed around the graves sometimes. Biffer, my old dog, is up there as well. I don't have any other family. I never had a brother or sister. And I don't really mind being alone. I talk to people in the market."

"I'm sorry to hear about your family. I had no idea." He was silent for a moment. "I've lost everything as well. My horse, my own parents, my… my lover. It all vanished right before me, even if I thought I was invincible." How he wished he had a grave to weed. Gilbert bit his lip and looked into Swift's soulful eyes.

"Lost as in they have passed away? Or lost as in you can't see them anymore?"

Gilbert refused to look at the blonde. "The former goes for my parents, same as yours, but I will never see the others again." He thought back on the events of the past month, and his throat locked up.

"I'm guessing...since you can't go back to them that... you are in trouble with the law? Or with the kingdom?" Ludwig cocked a golden eyebrow.

Gilbert sighed. He didn't want to have to go into excruciating detail at that moment. "I'll explain over dinner if you like. It's a bit more complicated than that." He turned. "I assure you, you are not harboring one who kills in cold blood. And I am grateful for the help you have given to me."

Ludwig shrugged. "If anyone comes by, I'll just play dumb and say you told me you were a traveler and I helped you without knowing who you are. You don't have to tell me anything. I don't bother with other people's business, you know. I mean— There he is!" Ludwig sprang into action, having caught sight of the fox near the hen house again. He grabbed the shotgun against one of the rain barrels and aimed it at the running animal. He fired one, twice, but missed. The fox was already out of sight, bushy tail vanishing smugly into the woods. "Damn it all!" He hissed. "I would have gotten him, too, if you hadn't had stepped into my trap," he huffed. "But… it was an accident. I'm sorry. I just lost my temper." He sighed, dropping his face into his hands in utter frustration. Between taxes and wild animals, he'd have nothing left for himself.

Gilbert sighed. "I'm sorry. At least you know it worked," he offered pitifully, looking down at his own mangled foot. "I tend to make trouble without trying. I don't mean to inconvenience you." He leaned into the cane, hobbling back to the goat. He was glad he wouldn't need to tell Ludwig anything, at least not for now. He felt the taste of blood spring into his mouth as he broke the skin on his lower lip, but ignored it.

Ludwig excused himself momentarily to go into the hen house with a basket. He came out with a basket full to the brim of white and brown eggs, already somewhat calm. "I have very healthy hens, as you can see. I don't exactly want foxes to take what they please." He held up the basket. "Why don't you sit down and rest a moment?" He noticed Gilbert's tired, upset demeanor, and his own softened. "Would you mind washing the eggs for me? I'll bring you some water and a cloth." He guided Gilbert over to the milking stool to sit.

Gilbert simply nodded, not wanting to think of anything and deciding that a simple household task would likely aid in keeping his mind occupied. Grateful to be off his feet for a bit, he sat and awaited the water and cloth, drumming his fingers on the table.

Ludwig left and soon returned with the bowl and cloth. "After they're clean, you can put them back in the basket. Try not to break any, though. People at the market pay nicely for eggs in this economy." Ludwig happened to glance over Gilbert's head and saw a fat man on horseback riding their way. He knew immediately it was his normal tax collector. "Gilbert… I think you should do the eggs later." He scooped him up. "A tax collector is coming." He carried Gilbert into the house, and in spite of only a narrow look at the newcomer, the albino's breath quickened as a cold terror washed over him. "That man… I know him. He hated me."

Ludwig laid him on the bed and covered him up. "He won't come in the house, so just remain very quiet, okay?"

Face a shade paler than usual, the albino gave a silent nod and worried his lower lip. He balled his fists in the thick fabric of the blanket. Tax collectors may not have been the source of his anguish, but they were still government officials. He watched Ludwig leave the room, squirming at the thought that the plump man was likely armed, if not simply in self-defense.

Ludwig went out to greet the man. "Good morning sir." The plump man stopped right by the window where Gilbert was hiding. "I came to collect your dues." He said. Ludwig frowned "I paid you already."

That certainly didn't seem a problem. "Well I need to be paid again," he said with a smug look. Ludwig sighed and went inside. He looked at Gilbert. The albino's brow was creased in anxiety, pink eyes darting frantically around the room. He was stock still and terrified; he'd be incapacitated and then brought back to the palace to be executed if he was discovered. He dared not motion to the blonde or speak for fear that the man outside would loom over him with a knife, or more arrows. While it may well have been irrational paranoia, Gilbert wasn't taking any chances.

Ludwig carefully extracted a box from the floorboard, removing some coins and leaving to pay the man. Satisfied, the tax collector took off and Ludwig came back in. "It's safe. That was robbery though. The king just takes and takes. Last time I didn't pay, they killed my cow."

"That doesn't sound like something he would do," Gilbert murmured half to himself. Then again... That would have fallen around the time that this whole mess began. Fritz could have been ordering his men to be as strict as they liked. Gilbert felt suddenly guilty. It could have been his fault.

"Sorry that scared you. But he's gone now. Why don't you continue to rest? I'll finish up the work."

Grateful that Ludwig offered a reprieve, the albino relaxed somewhat, adjusting his position so he was more comfortable. "Thank you. I'm ready for dinner at any time."

"Let me finish with the eggs and then I'll grill up some venison. That will help build your strength. I'll give you some potatoes as well, if you still want them."

Gilbert nodded. "Thank you." The blonde's hospitality was incredible. In the face of everything, Ludwig had stooped down and brought the silverette into his home. He once again watched the blonde leave the room, shutting his eyes with a soft sigh of relief.

After a while the cabin smelt of cooked seasoned venison. Ludwig was cutting up a steak for Gilbert in small pieces. "You hungry?" He asked.

"Very, thanks." He hadn't eaten properly in a few days, and the smell of meat was agonizingly tantalizing. Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed with him with his own steak. "We'll need to disguise you for tomorrow when we go to the market."

"How?" Gilbert was slightly apprehensive. "Wait. Do you have a mask of some sort?"

"I had a white one as a child. It's made out of leather and fur, and it covers your eyes in a manner that you can still see. Bought it from a traveling merchant. We'll put a cloak on you as well, pass you off as a sick person. No one will come near you."

Gilbert nodded. "Alright. I suppose that works." He felt a pang for the old days, thinking of how he had never needed to hide. Immediately after, however, he recanted the absurd thought. His old life had been riddled with secrets. His hidden relationship with the king was only one of many, a proverbial drop in the ocean. As his regent's closest adviser, he had been enlightened to many secrets, and some of those alone were cause for death.

"You will like the market, I promise. Oh, I should have gotten you something to drink. Is warm milk alright? Or do you prefer ale?"

The pale man smiled at the thought of liquor. "I'm good with either one. Although a bit of ale right now would probably help my situation."

"I use it sparingly because it is very expensive now. You can have one cup." He went to the far barrel with a wooden mug, opened the tap, and let the ale pour in. He couldn't help taking a sip as he brought it over to Gilbert, a little bit of foam on his upper lip. "Here you are. Although I suggest some warm milk before bed."

Gilbert nodded, placing his lips where Ludwig's had been and taking a long, languid sip. It was a pity it was so pricey. The albino had been hoping to get a little tipsy and forget the events that had recently unfolded, but graciously accepted what was allotted to him all the same. "Thank you. It's very good." He sighed softly. "And milk would be nice, I suppose."

"Well, finish your ale and venison first. The milk is still warming up. I always add a little bit of sugar and honey to it to make it sweeter. Clarabelle's milk is naturally sweet, but it just makes it a bit better. You will have never tasted milk like this, I promise," he said boastfully.

Gilbert smiled, sipping the alcoholic beverage with care. "I'm sure. It must fetch a high price at market."

"It's my best selling item." Ludwig said and went back to stoking the fire, thinking for a moment. "I have to admit, it is nice having human company."

"Really?" Gilbert's features contorted into a quizzical expression. "I don't know how you've managed all these years. I wasn't exactly a socialite, but I always had at least one companion." He finished off the cup, licking the foam from his upper lip and set it to the side.

"I'm not very social either, and most of my talking in done at the market. It's just… different… to have someone to talk to here that doesn't have four legs and fur." He finished his steak and put the plate in a tub of water to begin washing it. Once that was taken care of, the milk was ready. He mixed it with sugar and honey, just like he said. Ludwig dipped his finger in to make sure it was the right temperature before handing it to Gilbert. "Take your time with this. I promise it will help you sleep as well. I'll be sleeping on the hammock."

"You sure? I told you, I'm not going to take your bed from you." He frowned, but the distasteful expression melted from his face as soon as the delectably sweet milk hit his tongue. He had to battle the impulse to guzzle it immediately. Ludwig hadn't been exaggerating.

The blonde tipped his head back in momentary thought. "Yes, for a night or two, I think. You're still new to this place and you're wounded. I don't mind sleeping in the hammock." He poured himself some of the milk, sipped it, and sighed softly. They could hear a pack of wolves howling together in the far distance. "Many people fear them. The wolves, I mean. But I like looking at them. When you're better, we should take Swift down to the big lake. I think you'll like it. The laughing call of the loons rings everywhere, and if you're really quiet, you can see the deer come to the bank to drink." He took another sip of milk. "If you are familiar with nobility and their lifestyle, what do you all do for entertainment? I can't believe it's enjoying nature and hard work like I do?" He took a seat at the table.

Gilbert shrugged. "I went riding a lot. I might not exactly look it, but I used to be quite the swordsman as well." He puffed out his chest in pride. "But that lake you mentioned sounds great. You made it sound like some kind of poet's haven," he laughed. "Do you write?"

"…Sometimes." He flushed pink, embarrassed. "But I like riding. It's a pity I only have one horse or we could go riding together." He finished the milk. "The lake is a beautiful spot. I have a boat there, too. Just a small one my father and I made to go fishing. But if you take it out on a clear night, the stars are so bright that they reflect off of the water. It's like a mirror, or glass." Ludwig stood up and cracked his back. The milk was making him tired, and with his little backache, sleeping in the bed sounded a lot better. "Perhaps I will sleep in the bed, if it doesn't bother you? I don't snore and I barely move around."

Gilbert's jaw unconsciously clenched at the thought. "No, that's fine. It doesn't matter." The albino whined inwardly; he was unnerved by what had rushed over him, torn between wanting Ludwig out and wanting him in. It was time to find someone else to love, yes, but he hated the guilt hounding him. It was, in his mind, wrong to feel a single spark of emotion for anyone other than Fritz. He had always been one to fall fast, but that was no excuse to toss his old lover aside. They had sworn against it themselves. It wasn't a fitting fate for the king, for from what Gilbert could tell, he had remained faithful. Shaking his head to clear it, he took a look out the window, stiffening as he saw a horse in shadow. "Quick," he whispered, body suddenly rigid. "Help me hide. Someone's out there."

Ludwig looked surprised, but quickly moved to do as told. "It will be tight, but it will hide you!" he whispered, and lifted Gilbert from the bed with the blanket. "Stay under the bed, and cover yourself. You'll look like laundry." He helped Gilbert squeeze under the bed, hoping none of his wounds would open. Once Gilbert was set, he quickly lit a lantern and went outside, taking his axe with him. He searched the shadows for the horse, and soon saw it. "Who are you?" he called firmly. "Why are you sneaking around in the night?"

The pasty gray horse snuffled at the newcomer, and his rider looked down at the blonde. "I'm just looking for someone," he answered, avoiding the question concerning his identity. "Have you come across any travelers?" Leaning down to stroke the horse's neck, he peered expectantly down at the blonde from

beneath a blue-gray hood.

"Sometimes I manage to snare a traveler or two. The last I saw of anyone besides my tax collector was a young couple looking for work. I sent them off in the direction of the city. That was about a month or so ago, but I haven't seen any recently. May I ask what's wrong? Is there something going on? I live out here in the middle of nowhere, as you can see, and I don't often get the news of the cities until I go to market." He kept calm and straight-faced. "Is there someone on the run that I should look out for?"

The stranger hesitated. "Just... There is a man out here with white hair. An albino, if you will. Make sure nobody finds him. I'll keep going. Thanks for understanding anyway." He veered back to the road, steering his horse to the right side before spurring him quickly on.

Ludwig watched him leave without a word, and quickly darted back inside, bolting the door. He knelt under the bed. "Gilbert? It's alright now. Whoever it was, I think it was a friend of yours."

The albino had been waiting with bated breath, and bumped his head as Ludwig stepped in. "Friend?" He questioned, wincing and rubbing his head. "What makes you say that?"

"They said that if I see you to hide you. They recognized you as an albino. Not sure if it was a man or a woman, though. They were cloaked. So you have any idea who that might be?"

The silverette's face paled about ten shades, and white as he already was, he somehow managed it. "I... I think it might have been someone I knew," he stammered. "What color was his horse?"

"It was very gray. Almost pasty." He helped Gilbert back onto the bed. "Do you think you know who they are?"

Gilbert nodded. "That was my horse. But the only one other than me he would let near him was Fritz..." He looked up into Ludwig's cerulean eyes, his own pink ones clouded with a film of tears. He came looking for me... "Please, don't tell him. It's for his own good."

Ludwig recognized that look in Gilbert's eyes, his own softening. "You care deeply for that man, don't you?" He said softly. "He looked just as sad as you do now...so I can tell there is much more between you." he placed his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "I promise I won't tell him where you are, but only if you really wish it of me."

The albino tensed up, tears threatening to spill but clinging obediently to the confines of his eyes. "Thank you." He paused, hesitating. "I... Yes. There was more than a simple friendship between us. If we were to meet again, it would be more unbearable than if I were never to see him, though. I left simply to protect him." He drew his arms up over his torso, fingers brushing Ludwig's on the way up for one delicate second. "I will explain if you like. I don't wish to keep this inside me if you are willing to listen."

Ludwig nodded his head. "Of course I will listen. And I will not interrupt so that you may tell your tale in peace." He sat on the bed beside him.

The albino took a shaky breath and nodded. "When I was younger, as I said, I had to leave home because of my parents' rejection, and later, their death. I was starving out in the woods for weeks; I lived off pine and the occasional berry. Fritz... The king found me one day splayed out in the road and took me home to nurse me back to health. He was nearly old enough to be my father, but he wasn't married and had neither a mistress nor a desire to have children at the time, so he took me on as a friend. We got to know each other better every day, and when I was rested, he took me riding, taught me endurance. I learned how to fight, although I never really used the skill. Our lives were filled with happiness for about six years." The albino paused, hating how the knot in his stomach refused to unkink. "Then... The king told me that there were some less-than-savory rumors going on about the two of us, and he was to be married." The very thought stung. "He was hampered, however, by the... Well, they were true. They weren't just senseless lies. So in order to save him from that, I tried to distract the people by framing myself for high treason." He looked back up. "And I left. I think it worked, but I don't want it to have to be this way..."

"I see." Ludwig rested a hand on Gilbert's thigh. "I'm in no position to judge you, so I won't. You did what you wanted and the king loved you just as much from what I can tell. It's a shame that he is the king and must follow the laws of royalty. You have made a huge sacrifice, a very noble one. I applaud it, as sad as it is for you. Try not to think about it because it makes you sad, and too much depression can hinder your healing."

Gilbert was quiet. "I will have nowhere to go when I am through here. I can never return to my old home." He squeezed his eyes shut, the hand on his thigh providing some semblance of comfort. "I have no one who cares for me any longer. What does that matter?" Without Fritz, maybe I'm just an old bullshitter that needs to die…

"Well, you are welcomed to stay here with me for as long as you want." Ludwig said honestly. "I don't have a castle or a lot of money, but what I have is rich in other ways. I could use an extra hand around here for awhile." Ludwig didn't want Gilbert to know that he was enjoying his company and didn't really want him to leave, so the farmwork was a welcome excuse. "You can stay until you know where your life is going."

The albino had fallen dead silent. "You… You'd let me stay…?" He leaned unconsciously into Ludwig's touch, surprised by the warmth he found there. "I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure how long that will take. Figuring that out." He took another deep, shuddering breath. The silverette just wanted to be held. He would get to stay with Ludwig, yes, whom he trusted, but he was not Fritz. He didn't feel what the king felt.

"Stay as long as you like." He noticed how close Gilbert was. "Um… Please, you don't think me rude, but… I'm not used to being so close to people. I don't really know how to comfort properly or anything like that. All I can offer is a safe place to live and a comfortable life."

"A-alright..." Gilbert nodded shakily. "Forgive me. Have I overstepped my boundaries?" His cheeks colored. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little lonely."

"No, no, it's not that. It's just… you got a little clingy and… Well, I don't know how to act when it comes to someone needing comfort. I'm a little uncomfortable with it. I'm not really sure what I should do or how I should do it. I just don't want you to think me apathetic."

Gilbert shifted. "I'm sorry for the clinginess. It isn't a problem, really, and you're not rude. I just... I kind of want to be held is all." He felt something fold up in his chest, and his breath hitched suddenly as his hand brushed Ludwig's again.

Ludwig lightly cleared his throat. "Um… well… I think I can hold you." He sat back on the bed to make it easier, reclining and making ro0om for the silverette.

Cheeks coloring a bit, Gilbert awkwardly shuffled his lame leg so it was out of the way. "Thanks… I'm sorry if this is new to you. I'm just… You know." He inched into the blonde's arms.

Ludwig said nothing and slowly wrapped his arms around Gilbert, holding him close but loosely.

Shuddering just slightly, the albino nestled his head in the crook of Ludwig's shoulder, painfully aware of a sweet scent that could have only come from the blonde's corn silk hair.

Ludwig held him for a little while, and then, daringly, brought his hand up to stroke the soft white hair. "Oh, wow… It's so soft…"

Gilbert recalled something not unlike that passing his lover's lips, and he resisted the urge to shy away. Instead he tried to relax, groaning softly as Ludwig's fingers slipped through the silky strands. They were very different from Fritz's fingers, much less slender and much more worn, but they were comforting all the same.

"I'm sorry if my hands are rough, or I smell strange. I haven't gone to the bathing pool yet this week." He continued to stroke Gilbert's hair, moving his hand down to the base of his neck. The hair was even softer there.

"I-it's fine," he managed, the man's hands leaving tingling sensations all over his body. "I don't smell anything strange, and your hands don't bother me..." The stimulation to the soft curls at the nape of his neck was oddly soothing, invoking a deeper sensation of bliss and something else he couldn't quite pin down.

"At least I know I'm doing something right." Ludwig said softly. He liked holding Gilbert in his arms. The man fit perfectly into the contours of his body. Without thought, he rested his chin on the top of Gilbert's head.

His mind gave way to his body, and Gilbert wiggled around a bit until he was snugly enveloped in Ludwig's arms. They now lay together, forms perfectly melding. "You're… You're really warm…" He smiled softly.

"Maybe we should just stay like this. I like it."

"We can stay like this for a while longer." Ludwig said. "I kind of like it too. It's different."

"Different is good." The albino sighed, tangling their legs together. His anxiety had left him utterly, even in the facet pertaining to Fritz, although there was still the occasional ghost of his face behind his eyes.

Ludwig felt himself blush softly. "Oh… yeah." Gilbert was acting quite like a cat, albeit quite a sensual one.

The albino sighed softly, stretching his legs languidly and leaning into Ludwig. "You've never held someone before, have you?" he realized. No doubt it made Ludwig at least somewhat uncomfortable.

"No… I haven't. Am I doing something wrong?"

"Not at all. I just wondered if maybe I was." Gilbert smiled though, and purred a soft affirmation into the sheets. By accident, he pressed the back of his thigh to the blonde's groin, not hard enough to hurt but certainly enough to register.

Ludwig blushed a deep red and shivered, features hardening and body stiffening. "I think that's enough cuddling for now," he choked uncomfortably, and lifted himself up from the bed.

Gilbert couldn't figure what had gone wrong, but he noticed that Ludwig had gone rigid. "Is something the matter?" He blinked a few times, white lashes falling over pink irises.

"Um… No. Nothing is wrong." Ludwig said slowly and firmly. "Everything is okay."

Snowy brows crept together at the obvious lack of conviction. "If you say so." The albino cursed as he moved, his foot snaring in a fold of the disgruntled sheets. "God, I hate being an invalid..."

"I'll help you, just… Give me one moment." He needed to get rid of his blush before he could turn around and help Gilbert. He was slightly aroused, and was attempting but failing to make it go away. He was too embarrassed to turn around. He hoped Gilbert wouldn't notice.

Gilbert did indeed notice something, perceptive as he was, but he wasn't sure what that something was.

"Did I maybe... Did I accidentally touch you?" His cheeks reddened at the thought. They had been awfully close.

"No," Ludwig asserted, voice a cross between a growl and a shriek. He quickly coughed. "I mean… Perhaps. But it was an accident. Nothing to… to fret about."

Gilbert lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Guess you're not exactly… familiar. With the feeling."

"I know you didn't mean to. It… It was just odd for me. I'm better now, though." He turned around to look at him.

"It can be strange at first," the albino murmured, lacing his fingers together. He knew that Ludwig was lying; arousal didn't just decide to walk away. You usually needed to take care of it.

"Would you like some warm milk?" He did not hesitate to change the subject, turning back to Gilbert. "It's getting late and… We have to be up very early to go to the market."

Gilbert nodded. "Some more would be nice, thanks." He cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes, already missing the feeling of Ludwig's arms around him. "Um... Can you define 'early'?"

"Before the sun comes up. The rooster will crow and that's when we get up to start loading the cart." He handed him more of the milk.

"Oh." His features twisted. "That is pretty early... So I guess it's time to sleep soon?" He yawned, sipping the sweet liquid. It worked magic on his tongue. "I guess I need it either way. Running with arrows in your back isn't leisurely by any stretch."

"I guess it isn't. I suppose I'll sleep in the chair for tonight." He was still too shy to turn around and face Gilbert after that little 'mishap'. He wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Gilbert, but he feared something else might happen by accident.

"What? Why?" Gilbert fisted his hair. "I'm sorry about what happened, okay? I didn't mean anything by it, really." He was frustrated with himself for letting that happen; he wanted those arms back.

"It's really nobody's fault." Ludwig pointed out. "You are emotionally distressed right now and I am not used to human companionship like this. I haven't shared a bed with anyone before. I'm more embarrassed by the fact that I… don't really know what to do. Or what should be done. Or what is the right thing to do. But I will do whatever makes you comfortable. All I ask is that you guide me in the right direction so I know what to do."

Gilbert reached up behind his head to scratch the nape of his pale neck. Ludwig was talking like a virgin about to be lain with. "I, uh… Yeah, I'm not really used to not having someone with me in bed, even in the normal sense. I mean, I'd like you to stay here, if that's okay, and that way I can wake you if I think my leg or side is starting to fare poorly." He cast his eyes down. "Don't mean to impose, but… You know."

"Alright. If you want me to stay then I will." He moved over to the bed and removed his work clothes, leaving on his undertunic and changing into a pair of white sleeping slacks. Slowly, he crawled into bed beside Gilbert, settling under the covers. "Do you have enough room?"

Gilbert nodded, suddenly aware of how shaky he was. "I'm well, thanks. You?" He inched down just a tad, head once again nestled in the crook of Ludwig's shoulders.

"I'm well." Ludwig stayed perfectly still on his back. "I'll let the fire slowly burn out so it stays warmer in here for you."

"Thanks." He thought for a moment. "So you've never had anyone here with you other than your parents? I was always surrounded by people, see, all types. It was quite interesting."

"Just my parents. I only interacted with people in the market."

"We've lived very different lives then, haven't we?" He couldn't help but snuggle in closer again. "I certainly didn't like all of them, but they were kind of fun to interact with. It was a hobby of mine."

"I take it you were the fun one, then? The troublemaker?" Ludwig didn't move away from him. He liked the feeling of having someone so close to him like this. It was comforting.

"Well, yeah. I mean, sometimes the things I said and did would just mortify people, but I was tolerated at the very least. I was certainly branded a troublemaker," He laughed. "I need to teach you how to smile, Ludwig. You'd have a nice one if you tried. When you were talking about that lake of yours, you had the nicest smile on your face…"

"I do smile, sometimes. Although I am rather set in my ways. That makes things like this harder. You know, like having another person in this cabin. I'm not used to it."

"Makes sense. You don't seem to mind it though. Not with this wonderful company." His smile widened into a smug grin.

Ludwig gave a little smirk at that. "Perhaps. However, you must remember that I am not like your high-class friends and I'm not as easy to please. I can be rather difficult and stubborn when I want to be. I'm no easy conquest." Ludwig felt himself flush. What on earth made him say something like that? That kind of language wasn't even in his vernacular!

"No easy conquest, huh?" Gilbert arched an eyebrow, modest attitude promptly deflating. "You'd know if I was trying, believe me. I know my way around things." He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, snickering.

Ludwig didn't move. "I've been approached by women before and they can never win me over. I'm sure men are no different."

"Totally different story. Trust me, women are another animal entirely." He stayed where he was, tangling his feet with the blonde's. "You bet I can't get to you? Fine. I like a challenge." The silverette wet his lips. "I'm pretty sure you doubt me, don't you?"

"I do doubt you. I am a man so I can stand up against the wiles of another. Men can't… Seduce other men." He blushed

"But they can," he maintained stubbornly. "How do you think I've gotten people to grace my bedside? You just need to be… Delicate." Gilbert gave him an innocent, aloof look and traced his fingers up the blonde's neck. "Different." All modesty had fled his person; he had something to prove now.

Ludwig turned to look at him. "Do you… Do you do this often with other men because you can't have the one you truly want?" He asked seriously, shivering in delight at the gentle touch of Gilbert's finger. He didn't want to admit to the man that his wiles were working.

The albino maintained as level an expression as he could, but he could not keep a tremor from his voice. "Anyone I have seen has tried to kill me. I have not simply brought others to my chambers for the sake of filling the hole in my heart." He took note of the shiver and repeated his earlier action. "You, on the other hand, know nothing about what it is to feel pleasure." Sliding his thigh between Ludwig's legs gently, he lowered his voice. "And I am certainly capable of teaching you if you wish to learn."

Ludwig gulped, feeling himself grow hard against Gilbert's thigh. "Willing to learn? But we've only just met, and you are wounded. You should be fully rested and healed before you…" he blushed. "Before you try anything like that."

"That's what your mouth says," he answered. "Your body says different." He thought for a moment. "Though I suppose you're right. We should wait until I've recovered. Don't want to reopen these." The albino didn't move, however, simply snuggling into the blonde's chest further. "You'll have your virginity for another few weeks. 'Men can't seduce other men'? Please. You're not what one could consider freed of my seduction."

He swallowed hard again. "You don't have to feel obligated to give me your body in exchange for me caring and housing you. I'm doing it to help out a fellow human being. I'm not expecting anything in return. I just don't want you to make a bad decision because you're vulnerable right now. It wouldn't be honorable of me to take advantage of you." Ludwig shuffled in an attempt to get away from Gilbert's thigh, but only succeeded in grinding up against it.

Gilbert shook his head. "It's not payment. Whores pay with their body. Men pave their own way. And now that you've more or less succumbed to my talents, well… Rain check, but I'll make sure you enjoy yourself." He flashed a grin before yawning. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Gilbert." Ludwig found it hard to fall asleep right away, something he was always able to do the moment his head hit the pillow, thanks to the day's work. He tried and succeeded in keeping his thoughts trained on the new day ahead, somehow managing to dismiss the feeling of arousal until he could deal with it. With one last look at the ceiling, he melded with Gilbert's warmth and dropped off.

* * *

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Your Prussian Lover's A/N: Oh, Lord. This should have been put up about a week and a half ago, but some... extenuating circumstances prevented that (and in addition to that I was really lazy and sat around eating Nutella and watching Breaking Bad), but the wait is over! Here's the second chapter, we kept it a bit shorter than the first. Do leave a review; it's good for business.

Warning(s): Language, mild yaoi, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: We still don't own Hetalia. Sadly. You know what would happen if we did.

Chapter Two

Early the next morning, when the sun just barely peeked out over the trees, Ludwig climbed out of bed and shook Gilbert's shoulder. "Gilbert, it's time to prepare the wagon and go to market. Gilbert, wake up."

The albino grumbled, still knocked out entirely, mumbling incoherently about something.

He sighed. "Gilbert, it's time to get up now. I will not hesitate to pull the blankets off of you."

The albino groggily lifted his head at the threat. "Wha…? What do I need to get up for?" Eyes still closed, he groped for a handhold, thankfully finding the headboard of the bed and using it for leverage to

Ludwig grumbled in annoyance and pulled the bed sheets off of the sleeping man. "I do not tolerate laziness here! This is not the king's palace where you can lounge around until any given time! This is the last time I'm telling you. It's time to get up."

Gilbert cracked his eyes open grumpily, still half-asleep and homesick. "What _time_ is it, Fritz…? It's so cold…" He scrubbed at his eyes with balled fists, rubbing the sleep away. "Oh… Hello, Ludwig. I had forgotten there, for a moment." He looked away, stretching.

The blonde's features softened slightly at Gilbert's forlorn look. "It's alright. I'm going to start loading up the cart. There is some warm oatmeal and tea on the table for you, all right? I'll come back in after I'm done loading everything." He turned serious and crossed his arms. "I better not find you asleep when I come back! Consider this your one and _only_ warning."

Grumbling, Gilbert slumped halfway off the bed and shut his eyes, elbows touching the rough cottage floorboards. "Whatever you say, Luddy," he muttered bitterly, upset at the lack of sleep. Eventually, however, he clambered out of bed, hissing as she scrabbled for his cane. "Dammit."

After a good five minutes, Ludwig finally finished loading up the cart with milk jugs, ears of corn, baskets, carrots, potatoes, wool, goat's milk, and eggs. Satisfied, he slapped his hands clean and went inside his cabin, hoping that Gilbert was up and finishing his breakfast.

When he was through with scrambling about, Gilbert at last managed to seat himself in the chair. He picked up his fork just as Ludwig stepped in. "So what are we taking?" He blinked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"I have everything ready so far. I came in to see how you were doing, and now I need to get Swift ready and we'll be off. I want to get a good spot in the market square, so please hurry and finish your food. When I come back from getting Swift ready, I want to see that meal eaten," he warned gently and leaving the cabin.

He set down the fork and picked up a spoon, scooping up the oatmeal and lazily unloading it into his mouth. It was still dark outside. The sky wasn't even bluing yet! Groaning, he sipped his tea, trying not to burn his tongue.

A short while later, Ludwig came back in. "Finish up your food while I get you the cloak and mask. Remember, if anyone asks, just let me do all the talking. If by some chance I can't answer just say you have a skin disease." He went into a trunk and took out the cloak, along with the white leather mask. It would cover Gilbert's forehead, eyes, and cheeks, in addition to the bridge of his nose. "Finish up. We're on a tight schedule." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

Gilbert stuffed his mouth and took a swig of the tea, wishing it were sweeter but having neither the energy nor the motivation to complain about it. Soon enough, he wiped his mouth. "Alright," he drawled, "Let's go, then. You have the cloak?"

"Yes." Ludwig found the cloak, wrapped it around Gilbert's shoulders, and then carefully placed the mask over his face. He put the hood up to shield the white hair. "Good. No one will recognize you. Except for those eyes..." He pondered. "Try not to look anyone in the eye if you can help it, okay? Swift is all ready, so let's be heading out." He held his hand out for Gilbert to take.

Gilbert tentatively extended his hand in return, grasping Ludwig's and squeezing it slightly. He was, in truth, anxious, but he certainly wasn't staying back. Gingerly, he took his cane and hobbled outside, presented with the challenge of mounting Swift.

"Here, let me help." Ludwig easily lifted him up onto the horse, and then got on behind him, taking the reigns. "This way you cannot possibly fall off. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, this is all right." Considering that he couldn't fall off, he rested his head against Ludwig's shoulder. "You don't _always_ get up this early do you…?"

"Of course I do. I am the only one here on the farm and I need as much daylight as possible to get the amount of work done that is necessary." They rode off of the farmland and onto the main road towards the city. "Have you ever been to the main market of this city?" Ludwig asked him.

Gilbert wearily shook his head. "No, never. I usually just ate whatever was in the kitchens. If it wasn't dinner, sometimes I'd sneak something." He yawned widely. This routine would be hard to adjust to, although the likelihood of him getting extra sleep was increased thanks to his injuries. "Damn, I'm exhausted..."

"You're just lazy," Ludwig said with a slight chuckle. "If you're going to live under my roof, you will learn to get up at this time every day. Watching the sunrise is a beautiful sight, Gilbert. You will like it. If you look in front of us, you can see it now peeking over the city roofs." He pointed ahead at the red ball slowly making its way upward.

There was his poetic side again. The albino peered ahead through squinty pink eyes, and sure enough, there it was, magnificent orb that it was. "It's nice, but the most beautiful sight at this time of day is usually the back of my eyelids." He reached back and cupped the side of Ludwig's neck in his hand without turning around. "You're acting like nothing happened last night."

Ludwig tensed up immediately. "I didn't forget. It is just not... necessary right now. We have work to do. You still need to heal and, call me old-fashioned or prudish, but I will not take advantage of you no matter how much you beg me. If I do… _that_… with anyone, I want it to be honest, faithful, and true." His countenance hardened. "Your heart already belongs to another, and I will not just accept your body. That is unfair to me. Now, we will speak no more of this matter today."

Gilbert fell silent, and he removed his hand. "Yes. I understand." But he desperately craved the touch of another, wanted it like nothing else in the world. _No. That is wrong. I want my king back, and I cherish him above all else._

They continued on in silence until they reached the market. It was just opening, with other vendors beginning to set up their stands. Ludwig found a great spot in the center on the left, seated between an elderly woman called Mrs. Blooms who sold quilts and a middle-aged man who went by Mr. Johnson. The latter offered bone and wood carvings, though the craftsmanship of the wood was less refined than Ludwig's own. They both greeted him warmly and asked about Gilbert. Ludwig mentioned that he was a family member visiting, and that he was ill. Mr. Johnson offered Gilbert his chair. "Would your cousin like to have it? I don't need it," the middle-aged man offered. Ludwig looked to Gilbert.

"You don't have to be modest. Would you like to use it?"

Gilbert shut his eyes quickly, remembering how unusual they were, and gave a slight and gracious nod so as not to disturb the hood. "Yes, thank you. I appreciate it." He yawned again and motioned for Ludwig to assist him. "I'm probably going to be here for a long while," he remarked. "_Cousin Luddy's_ been very helpful." He shot the blonde a look.

Ludwig ignored him and placed him on the chair while he set

everything up on the blankets and on the stand. Pelts to the left, pots in the center, baskets on the right. Very methodical. The layout of his wares never differed. On the stand he had his baskets of corn, potatoes, carrots, cabbage, and jugs of milk. "There. It is all set," Ludwig said proudly. "Now we wait. The people will arrive soon."

Gilbert peered up at him from beneath the folds of cloth. "How long do we usually stay here?" He wasn't looking forward to sitting on his ass for hours on end.

"We stay until the early afternoon and hopefully sell everything. Some things I'll take back for us, but whatever I don't sell I donate to the local church. It's better than having it build up in my storage hut. But if you are indeed bored," Ludwig never understood the word _bored_, for there was _always_ something to do. "You can brush the pelts for me." He dropped a rabbit pelt in Gilbert's lap, along with the comb. "We never lack in work for you to do. So make yourself useful," he scolded.

The albino crinkled his brow, but accepted the pelt and comb. "Right. Okay." He gingerly picked it up, sighing softly. He missed Fritz. Dragging the comb along the fur, he thought and daydreamed ceaselessly about him until a few early people trickled into the market.

Ludwig was quick to sell his milk, eggs, and corn. He had a few people buy the pelts and one buy a basket. It was nearing their time to leave, so he leaned down and asked Gilbert, "Would you mind watching the stand while I run over to the butcher and baker? I made enough money today that we can spare a nice dinner and warm bread...maybe a jug of ale." He blushed a bit and looked away. "Not that I like to drink or anything..."

Gilbert laughed softly. "Don't like to drink? Hah. No self-respecting man hates drinking. Go take care of it. I'll be fine." He pulled the hood over his face and gave Ludwig a thumbs-up. "Just leave it to me. It's not like you'll be gone for too long."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Ludwig took his earnings and went to the butcher, purchasing a nice, fresh ham. At the baker he bought fresh rolls, and then a jug of ale at the ale vendor. He was looking forward to a nice, hot meal with Gilbert, and for once in his life, he spared no expense.

Gilbert kept his eyes peeled for people, narrowing his eyes as he spotted someone headed towards his stand. Then, panic made itself known his chest as he caught sight if what appeared to be a figure clothed in the Prussian military uniform. Biting his lip, he tried desperately to keep calm, hoping the figure would turn away.

"Hmph, another one," sneered Mr. Johnson, referring to the man in the Prussian uniform. "Probably here to rob us blind. Watch yourself. These soldiers think that just because they are military that we'll unload our wares on them for free. Be firm with him and tell him no!" he warned Gilbert.

The albino weakly nodded, fearing for much more than the prices of goods, but he cleared his throat and tried to throw the pitch of his voice in case this man knew of him.

The military man stopped in front of Ludwig's stand and looked over the items. He smirked and took one of the baskets. "My wife will like this. Thanks," he said to Gilbert, not making any move to pay.

"Hey," he crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "I need a few coins for that, you know." The albino tilted his head to the side. "Military officials get paid pretty well, so I don't doubt you have some to spare."

The military officer just snorted. "Right, as if a diseased peasant would know anything. I don't have to pay! I'm a Prussian soldier! I take what I want, when I want!"

Gilbert's hands curled into fists.

Just before the soldier could walk off, however, Ludwig appeared in front of him. "I would like to have that paid for, please. I will give you half price for it."

"Listen peasant, I don't bargain with street merchants! We Prussian soldiers take what we want. Didn't you hear me? So either I can have you arrested or you can fuck off."

Ludwig stepped out of his way, admitting defeat, and the soldier left. "Are you alright?"

Gilbert pursed his lips, briefly lifting the hood over his forehead to look up into Ludwig's eyes. "That wrecked my nerves, but it doesn't matter. We had a lot of assholes like that in the military. Working with them was horrible." He sighed. "I'm just glad it wasn't Fritz. I tried to throw my voice, but I've done it to him before. He could always tell when I pulled that stunt." Sighing again, Gilbert sunk to his chair. "I just wish there was a way to forget."

Ludwig wasn't sure what to say to that, so instead he cleared his throat and showed Gilbert what he bought. "We'll have a delicious meal tonight, complete with good ale. Let's pack up and head back to the cabin."

The prospect of a nice, full dinner relaxed Gilbert just slightly, and he nodded. "Alright, sure. Do you want my help? I can probably manage just a little bit of work with my leg if you need it."

The blonde thought for a moment. "Well, you can peel the potatoes and shuck the corn again. That will be very helpful. Let's pack up." Ludwig packed everything up onto the wagon and carried Gilbert once again, placing him atop the horse. They rode home in silence.

Gilbert leaned into Ludwig's body again, shutting his eyes. He was exhausted. "It was hard not to show myself to that man. If I could have, I would have defended you, but that's not something I can do anymore. Not yet." He sighed.

"It's alright. It happens all the time. I can't afford to fight the law." They rode back and Ludwig put Gilbert in the cabin first before going outside to put everything back. He then brought in a couple of potatoes and some corn. "Are you ready?" he asked.

The albino nodded. "I know I didn't exactly do the best with the corn last night, but I'll be better." He yawned, taking an ear and beginning to shuck it, taking less time and making less of a mess.

"You did well enough." Ludwig put the meat into the pot to start cooking it. "Ready for some ale? I know I am."

"Please." The albino finished the first ear and began to peel off the silk. "Just one cup still, or can we have more this time?"

"I sprung for the bigger jug. You can have more." He poured some in a wooden mug and handed it to him. "Bottoms up."

"Bottoms up." Gilbert tossed his head back and gulped down a few mouthfuls of the cold ale. It was delicious, and he sighed softly in content.

"Now finish that corn and those potatoes." Ludwig slapped his hands together. "I'm quite regimented with time and work. Just a warning."

Gilbert nodded, going after the food again. "Hey, I know that Gretel is pregnant and Swift is in heat, but what about the other animals?" He finished off the other two ears of corn and began peeling a potato.

He took a sip of ale. "Just those two, as far as I know. I'm going to have to take a ride to the stud farm soon. I don't want Swift to suffer too much longer. I'm afraid she's going to break through and run off."

"Gretel's baby should be coming any day now."

"What would you do with a baby goat?" Gilbert yawned, sticking a finger in his cup and licking the ale off. "Are they useful, or do they just eat?"

"Well, if it's a girl I'll keep it. If it's a boy, then I'll wait until it's grown and sell it. I only need one male to breed the females."

He nodded. "Right. Here, are these peelings good enough?" He lined up the potatoes side-by-side, stepping away to let the blonde inspect them.

Ludwig frowned a bit. "You missed a couple of spots. Go over them again, and pull out all the eyes as well. I know you're new to this, but you could try a little harder."

Nodding wearily, Gilbert did as he was told. "Do you remember how nobody would eat potatoes before?" He began picking out the eyes.

"I always ate potatoes," Ludwig shrugged, starting to shave off the corn into the pot. He poured some water into the pot as well. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, almost." Gilbert thought for a moment. "The king was the one to convince the majority of people to eat them, though. Know how he did it?"

"No, how did he?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, he tried to tell people that it was a good food, but they ignored him. So he planted some and posted 'guards' around them who would let people slip by and steal them." He took another sip of the foaming ale. "It was misdirection. He made people think the roots were important."

Ludwig stirred the corn in the water and added some seasonings. "My family grew whatever was easiest, hearty, and bountiful. Necessity over choice." He started to dice the potatoes.

"Not a lot of people live that way." He brushed the peels into a pile. "Good rules to go by, I guess."

"Yes. There is nothing wrong with living humbly." He dumped the pieces into the pot and added more wood to the fire. "More ale?"

"Please." Gilbert finished off what he had and handed the mug to Ludwig who filled it again. "Y'know, I've been wondering. There has to be something you do with all that poetry you said you write. Where is it?"

"Oh, it's… around." He cleared his throat. "It's not important. It's just a side hobby." He added some more spices. "Do you need to rest?"

Snickering inwardly at how Ludwig's face colored, he nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that, actually."

"Would you like me to help you to the bed? Or would you prefer walking yourself?"

"Some help might be nice, yes. Come to think of it, I think my cane's still outside." He stretched his arms out, shuddering pleasantly at the thought of bed.

"Alright." Ludwig carefully scooped him up again, carrying him over to the bed and laying him on top. "Do you—" He stopped when he noticed something going on outside the window in the hen house. His eyes narrowed and he took a pistol from the wall. "Stay here. Something's in the hen house. Probably that fox!"

Gilbert nodded and kept his mouth shut, wriggling under the covers to conceal himself as best he could, just in case. "Good luck," he whispered.

Ludwig went out silently onto the porch, lit a lantern, and darted to the hen house. He could hear the chickens flapping around frantically and their clucks were rapid. Ludwig held the lantern towards the hen house and shouted a "Hey!", aiming his gun at the hen house door. Sure enough, the sound was enough to frighten the fox out, with a dead hen in its mouth, and Ludwig fired two shots. However, in the darkness, his shots were off and he missed the fox. Again. "Damn it!" he hissed. He ran a bit of a ways in pursuit of the fox, but it was long gone. Defeated and annoyed, Ludwig stomped back into the cabin and slammed the door. "He got away! Again! This time with a hen!" he hissed under his breath.

Gilbert peeked out from beneath the sheets. "Really? Again?" He sat up. "Do you still have a working trap?" The albino winced; his lame leg ached and his mouth was dry. "And… Do you still need to put that stuff in my wounds?" He hated the prospect of what would come if the answer were yes, but he didn't want to die either.

"Yes, it still works, but he must have danced around it. If it were daylight I would have gotten the damn thief." He stepped back over to the pot with a groan, rubbing his eyes.

"To answer your question, yes, you still need medicine on your wounds. We'll apply more tomorrow. There's no need to do it tonight."

Gilbert let go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. At least he got to wait an extra day. "Right. I'm sorry about the hen." He held out his arms for Ludwig to bring him his mug.

Ludwig fixed the covers around Gilbert and then brought him his drink. "It's alright. It's not important," he said and went back to the dinner. "Hmm… it's going to be awhile. You might as well rest. I'll wake you up when it's done."

The albino obediently shut his eyes and quickly dropped off, the day's events congealing together into something exhausting.

When the dinner was finally finished, Ludwig made Gilbert's plate first and brought it over. He gently shook the man awake. "Gilbert, wake up. Time for dinner."

Gilbert yawned, eyes fighting to open. "Dinner?" He struggled to sit up. "It's ready, then?"

"You fell asleep for awhile. Here, it's still warm and the meat is very tender. I'm sure you'll like it."

Groggily, Gilbert sat up and accepted his plate, picking up a small piece with his fingers and popping it into his mouth. It was indeed good, and he smiled slightly. "Thank you. It's very flavorful."

"Try the potatoes. I decided to mash them up and I added some butter and cheese. It's very good."

Nodding, the pale man took a bite, the smile not leaving his face. "I can see why you're happy. Your cooking is wonderful."

"Like I said, I live humbly. I don't need much." He ate his own. "But, there is one thing I would like."

"And what's that?" Gilbert looked up from his food midbite.

"I do not care for material goods, but I've always wanted one of those leather saddles. The ones the generals wear on their horses into battle. It would look nice on Swift, and then I can properly ride her for longer distances."

Gilbert nodded. "I used to have one of those. If my circumstances had been better when meeting you, I would have gladly let you use it. Least I could do considering what you've given up for me." He looked down into the porcelain surface of the dish.

"Would you like more? There is enough for one more helping, but I would like to save the rest for breakfast. I may take Swift to that stud farm tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

"That might be interesting." _However, it might not be worth losing sleep over. _"I think I'll go. How early?"

"Not as early as today, but at sunrise."

The albino rubbed his eyes at the thought, wincing. "Alright, fine. You'd likely wake me up anyway." He combed his fingers through his hair and held out his plate. "Some more food might be nice."

Ludwig stood and made him another plate. "You can always stay here and rest."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll come with you. It's not like this chance comes around often. I'll sleep when I'm dead."

Ludwig nodded. "Very well then. I would like the company, and so would Swift. You can help me pick out a suitable stallion for her."

Gilbert took another piece of meat and popped it into his mouth with a yawn. "Yeah, alright. Who knows, maybe we'll find a good one." He looked up. "Will I have to go in disguise again?"

Ludwig looked at him. "That's up to you. If you are in hiding, then I would say you should be disguised. You _are_ an albino… that's very rare and quite hard to forget."

"You're probably right. That would be best." He finished off his food and set his plate aside. "You sleeping here? I won't bite."

He blushed softly. "Um...yes."

Gilbert couldn't keep a grin from tickling the corners if his mouth. So Ludwig came back anyway. He'd win him over. _One of these nights I'll get you._

After dinner was over and covered, Ludwig changed into his sleep pants, made them some warm honey milk, and got into bed beside Gilbert. "Here you are." he handed him the cup. "Are you comfortable?"

He wiggled his lame leg somewhat before settling in and nodding. "Yes, thank you." He took a sip of the sweetened milk, the warmth delightful on his tongue.

Ludwig quickly drank his and blew out the candle on the nightstand. They only had the warm fire to give them light. He settled down under the covers and turned on his side so his back was towards Gilbert.

Pursing his lips, the albino shrugged and draped his arm over Ludwig's shoulder. "Fire's nice," he remarked casually.

"It is. Especially in the wintertime. I usually move the bed to the center of the room then so it's in front of the fire, and move the table here." He didn't move away from Gilbert's touch.

The Prussian edged closer to his caretaker and jostled his arm off his shoulder and under his arm, pressing his palm to the spot over Ludwig's heart. "That's a good scheme. Keeps you warm, I assume?"

Ludwig shivered slightly at the touch. "It does. The snowfall is heavy around here. It's pretty to look at when I'm warm in the cabin, but then when I'm out shoveling it, I curse the white powder."

"Mm." Gilbert pressed his forehead to the back of the blonde's neck. He sighed softly. He wasn't about to give up on Ludwig. There was so much that could be done with him. The silverette recalled something his king had said in years before, when they had first become lovers. _"Gilbert... subtlety is not your forte, not in day-to-day life. But come night, you are the expert of gradual and gentle seduction, and it has served you well."_

That was only the start of a fond memory between the two, a night of shared wine and shared space, but that could not matter any longer. With a hardly audible sigh, Gilbert traced a finger up Ludwig's neck. He knew his wiles were effective even when toned down as significantly as they were now.

Ludwig shuddered. "Gilbert? Is something wrong?" He tried to hide the fact that he was embarrassed by Gilbert's perfect finger trailing teasingly along his neck. The albino was dangerously close to him, and Ludwig had to close his eyes to try and regain his composure and not give in to wanton desires.

"Nothing, Lud. Nothing at all." He ran his finger under that well-defined chin of his, keeping his expression passive and nondescript. "Why do you ask?"

"Um… well… that is to say… um…" He was actually speechless, and he blushed. "Are you… implying that I need to shave?" _Stupid question, Ludwig!_ he cursed himself. _You know damn well what he's trying to do!_

A coy smile made itself known on Gilbert's pale lips. "No, no. You're fine." What with the way the blonde blushed so profusely and how it shone in the firelight, Gilbert wasn't surprised when he felt the beginnings of arousal tingle between his legs.

Ludwig's eyes widened slightly when he felt something hard pressing behind him. He knew what _that_ was, and cursing himself for being so weak-willed, he felt his own start to grow.

Breath suddenly hot in Ludwig's ear, Gilbert wet his lips and whispered, "Come on, Ludwig. What's one night?" He slipped his hand down to

Ludwig's navel, fingers gliding over the tightly coiled muscles there.

His stomach muscles clenched. "It may be only one night for you, but it won't be for me." He moved Gilbert's hand away. "I don't believe in lust without—" He paused "Without—" He still couldn't say it. "Without lo—"

Now he was making a fool of himself.

Gilbert sighed softly, resting his hand on Ludwig's hip instead. "You don't love me, then?" He acted wounded, hoping to get his way.

He turned to look at him. "W-well we've only just met! You can't honestly say you love me after such a short time. I thought you loved the king?"

"Well, yes." He sighed. It took only the mere mention of Fritz to send him into pangs of longing. "I just..." He groaned through clenched teeth, knowing that he'd lost.

"I thought so. This wouldn't be fair to either of us. I can't… have lust without… love. I want all or nothing. That's just how I am. I respect you, Gilbert. I don't want you doing something you may regret later."

The albino socked the pillow. "Yeah... I understand. I miss him, though." He wrapped his arms around his caretaker, this time not for desire, but for comfort. "He was my everything. I almost feel regret at leaving him to benefit him. It is a selfish thought, certainly, but I wish it could be real."

"Hm. Well, he knows that you love him, and that's what's important."

Ludwig sighed softly. _I would always be second best anyway._ "Get some sleep now, Gilbert. We have an early day tomorrow." He rolled over and decided to take Gilbert into his arms, holding the albino close. "Will you… feel better if you pretend that I am him right now?"

The albino's lip trembled. "I-I think that might help... I'm sorry, I just… you know." He snuggled into the crook of Ludwig's neck and took a deep, shuddering sigh, trying not to dissolve under Ludwig's touch.

"Thank you for this... it... means a lot to me." Though he could be abrasive, Gilbert's gentle side was there. Not a lot of people ever got to see it. _Tender and emotional beneath a haughty mask, _as Fritz had once said.

"It's alright. You're going through a very hard time now, and I just don't want you to make a mistake you may later regret."

He bit his lip and lowered his gaze, grinding his teeth and clinging to Ludwig. "Yeah… I'm not ready to move on yet…"

"That's alright. I'm glad you've come to terms with it."

"I think I'll always hope it was the way it used to be. I was happy with him, not even just because of the good food and the entertainment. He was like a father to me, the only father I ever had, someone who accepted me."

"Then perhaps, you are not seeking love from him, but rather something more personal, like a father-figure, something you've never had, and you're reading it as love."

Gilbert sighed. "I don't know. But whatever we were seeking, he had no child, I had no father, and it started evolving the moment we met." He laced his free hand into Ludwig's, pursing his lips and biting back any more emotions that threatened to spill from him.

"So in the end, you both gave each other what the other desperately wanted." Ludwig squeezed his hand. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"But in the end, we lost it." His voice had taken on a bitter tone. "I can't stand that. I've lost everything and everyone I've ever cared about at least once. Granted, I like being here. You're kind to me and you cook well and you're not bad to look at." He squeezed back. "But that doesn't mean I don't miss what I had before. I think… I think I'm homesick. I long for something I can never get back."

Ludwig frowned deeply. "Well...whenever you start to feel better, I will not hold you back. If you wish to return to the life you once had, then go. I will respect you all the way."

Gilbert shook his head, burying his face deeper in the crook of his savior's neck. "I can't. I'd be killed on sight. As you said, an albino is quite unforgettable, and everyone knew me. I was always at the king's side." He bit his lip, silently pleading for relief. Nothing came, however. Fritz' arms, hands, everything about him was different. He was not labor-worn as Ludwig was; if anything, he was marked by battle, but little else.

"Gilbert, I can't tell you what you should do. You know that. You are welcomed to stay here for as long as you need to. I will never cast you out."

Gilbert cast his eyes down and softly turned to kiss Ludwig's shoulder. "Thank you. I just need some time to get myself together." He wiped his eyes and turned over. "Goodnight, Ludwig."

"Goodnight, Gilbert. I…" It was hard to say what he wanted. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you."

The albino said nothing. "I-it's... It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault but my own." He bunched a blanket in his fist and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. See you then," Ludwig said softly, rolling back over to fall asleep.

The word tired didn't do it justice. Fritz was exhausted, the stress of dealing with both his crown and his betrothal was wearing his nerves thin. He had next to no time to search for Gilbert or sleep, and he was suffering for it. He pined for the albino, for he was stuck in an empty relationship with a woman he did not love. He would rather the problem of infidelity hound him than the ever-looming question of what had driven Gilbert away and what had become of him, but before they were to sort anything out, he needed to find him. He was the king. The rumors of heresy and treason were easy wrinkles to smooth over if one tried hard enough. Sighing, he set his pen down, staring out the study window and pushing his letters aside. They could wait. His thoughts were only inhabited by his dear lover and everything about him.

The thoughts took Fritz back to a few months ago, where Gilbert sat in silent wait on a riverbank far away from the public eye. He sat quietly and waited for Frederick to arrive.

Considering how clandestine their affair was, Fritz arrived on foot a few minutes later, having told the serving girls and other people of the castle that he was going to be reading outside. If anyone had seen a horse missing, well, that could lead up to all sorts of problems. "Hello, Gilbert," he whispered, stepping into view. "Were you followed?"

Gilbert's face brightened and his eyes lit up at the sound of Frederick's voice. He grinned madly at the man's arrival. "No, I wasn't followed! Were you?" he asked, getting up from the ground and dusting the grass off of his pants.

"No," he shook his head and smiled happily back. "I wouldn't let that happen, now would I?" He spread his arms to make room for Gilbert, watching him bound cheerfully over.

Gilbert threw himself into Frederick's arms and held him tight. All the bliss in his world was right here in his arms right now. "I know it's only been a short time, but I really missed you! I always miss you when you're away!"

The king felt himself relax as Gilbert clung to him. "I know, Gilbert, I know. I've missed you too. But I fear that if you remain in the palace for too long, suspicion might arise. You can probably go back to staying with me if we create some sort of excuse."

Gilbert pulled away to look at him. "An excuse? Oh, I don't know, Fritz. I'm not sure I could properly hide my feelings for you."

The king blushed softly, pressing his lips to the albino's in an attempt to silence him. "Hush. I want you safe, you know." He smiled and stepped away, situating himself on a flat rock and patting the space beside him.

Gilbert swiped his tongue over his lips, wanting nothing more than to keep kissing the king. But he instead did as he was told, taking a seat beside his love. Before them a rippling brook ran quickly over some aged stones and rocks. The sound was calming and gentle, with its lullaby leaning Gilbert closer to Frederick.

Sighing contentedly, the regent breathed in his lover's scent and laced his fingers into his hair. "I worry about you, you know. I don't want anyone to hurt you." He twined their fingers together. "There are too many risks we're taking as is."

"Don't say that. I don't want to believe it!" he said stubbornly. "It's not fair! You should be able to love whomever you want."

"I know," he nodded. "I wish it were so. But not in this world." He tightened his hand around Gilbert's. "It would be a thousand times worse if Father were still alive, though."

Gilbert squeezed his hand. "I wonder what it would be like if things were different? If you and I were allowed to be together. Would that make me a king as well? Or would I be considered a queen?"

"I don't know, Gilbert. The confusion and oddity about it is the problem. People fear what they do not understand." His fingers tightened in the soft white hair and he sighed. "How long can we keep up this charade, though? We can't continue forever, and I cannot desert my throne no matter how much you beg me."

"I hate that I can never love you openly like I want to. Your new wife already suspects me of _something_. I would take on any punishment for our relationship so you don't have to, but I don't want you to suffer, either." He looked down. "The only option we have is… is if I… is if I left your service."

Fritz turned to him, vehemently shaking his head. "No. There are other options, aren't there? I know we can fix this somehow." He bit his lip.

"How else can we hope to fix it? You know how much the court _loves_ gossip, especially that involving a king and a knight." Gilbert turned Frederick's face back towards him. "If you can think of something else… I'm all ears."

"If they love talking so much, let them talk," he snapped. "We can give them things to chat about. There are countless things that we could seed in the rumor mill that would work in your favor."

"What sort of rumors?" Gilbert asked.

"We'll think of something," he muttered, "We can think up a reason that you've come back to the castle to stay with me, and you will accompany me everywhere if I appoint you as my advisor. It's not like I haven't considered it before, and you already know most of what my plans for the kingdom are, but…"

"But what about your new wife? She suspects more than anyone, and nothing pleases a woman like her more than spreading gossip and rumors. But, Frederick, I will do whatever you ask of me."

"It won't take long to smooth this over." He gently reached out to cup Gilbert's face in his hands. "If we play our cards right, this shouldn't be a problem at all. Her and I don't even share a bed, but if I name you as heir, neither children nor infidelity should remain an issue." He sighed, head dropping into his hand. "If only we lived in a different time."

Gilbert nodded. "Maybe if I was a woman this would have all been easier. But if you think it will work... Then I will go along with it. For you." He blushed softly.

"Let's go a few months," he whispered, "We can see how it works out then."

Gilbert smiled and pulled Frederick into an embrace. "A few months." He smiled, although he had a sickening feeling that things wouldn't turn out the way they wanted.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"And… what if it isn't?" Gilbert asked seriously.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, then." He averted his eyes, tracing a line in the moist soil with the toe of his boot. "Meanwhile... We have time..."

"Want to go for a swim?" Gilbert's eyes sparkled teasingly with the question, and he nudged Frederick slightly with his shoulder.

The regent allowed a smile to grace his lips at the albino's nudge. "Maybe." He gave the albino a knowing look.

Gilbert's eyes twinkled. "We can't let anyone know we went swimming so… we'll have to go in naked." He winked.

Frederick arched an eyebrow. "Hm? I think you're on to something there..." He ran a finger under the albino's chin. "Care to expand on that idea?"

Gilbert slipped out of his grasp and stood up, removing first his belt and sword, and then his tunic. He kept his gaze on Frederick's blushing face as he slowly lowered the hem of his pants, but stopping just low enough on his hips to show the toned 'v' leading to his groin. "Oops. I shouldn't get undressed in front of you! How naughty of me," he teased.

He bit his lip, painfully aware of how warm his face was. "Where else are you going to undress, then?" Fritz stood and removed his dress shirt, folding it and setting it on the rock.

"Behind that tree over there." Gilbert pointed. "Unless… you don't want me to?" He dipped his pants a little lower.

_Now_ he was blushing, the heat in his cheeks tingling in spite of the many times Gilbert had undressed in front of him. "No, I'm fine..." He tucked a lock of hair behind the albino's ear.

"Then I think you should help me." He teased. "My fingers are stuck… I need your help."

Trailing his hands slowly down to Gilbert's hips, Fritz slipped his fingers beneath the waistline of the younger man's pants and jostled them off his hips. "Better?"

Gilbert wasn't expecting the man to move as quick as he did, and he flushed prettily. "Oh! Yes, much!" He grinned and wiggled out of them, allowing them to pool at his ankles. "I think you need some help too."

Ear-tucking some of his own hair, Frederick spread his arms out and smiled slightly. Much of his anxiety had melted, though Gilbert's teasing still brought a faintly ruddy tint to his face.

Gilbert carefully removed the under tunic, tossing it to the side and not folding it. His hands hesitated slightly as they rested upon Frederick's belt buckle. He undid the buckle, pulled the belt out, and untied the waist of the pants. He suddenly felt giddy and shy; only around Fritz did he get this way.

Gilbert looked far too cute like that, blushing just slightly and very clearly bashful. "Just me. Remember? Nobody else followed us."

"I know but… when I'm with you… I just…" He turned his head away as he lowered Frederick's pants further.

He was quiet for a moment, hands finding their way onto the albino's hips once again. "I understand." He nodded. "The feeling is mutual."

"You just make me feel like a girl with a crush! I'm a knight! A soldier! A warrior! I shouldn't be blushing like this."

"You shouldn't be undressing me either," he pointed out, "But you are." He gave the albino a teasingly chaste kiss on the lips.

Gilbert giggled and helped Frederick out of his pants, so now they were both naked. "Don't look at my scars, okay?"

He simply rolled his eyes. "That's what you say every single time this sort of thing happens." He stretched his arms over his head and poked Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert laughed and ran to the bank, testing the water first with his toe, and then splashing into the cool brook. "Ah, it's awesome! Come on!"

Fritz picked his way down the bank, not hesitating to sink down up to his shoulders. "Very nice." He nodded, relaxing in the soothing, cool water and splaying his toes out.

Gilbert suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared. "Wow! Things really do look bigger underwater!" He laughed with a blush, hoping that Frederick caught on to his joke. Sometimes the man was a little… slow… in getting jokes.

Though it did take him a second, his face soon darkened slightly. "Ah… Thanks, I guess…" Was there even a satisfactory response for such a statement? He crossed his legs awkwardly, shifting in the water.

Gilbert dipped himself again and resurfaced, slicking back his wet hair flat against his head. "Ah, refreshing! Come on, Fritz! Get wet!" Gilbert splashed him.

Laughing softly, he dunked below the surface and bobbed back up, slapping water up into Gilbert's face.

"Gah!" Gilbert sputtered. "No fair! You know damn well that I always win no matter what!"

"Not always up in the bedroom," he pointed out with an amused smirk. "You know which of us is higher in standing there." He dove beneath the surface again, allowing the lazy flow of the water to carry him down around a meander.

"Hey! Sometimes I just let you win, old man!" he said boastfully but swam after him. "You know what? We've never made love in the water before." He dunked under the water so only his eyes were showing to hide his blush.

Fritz arched an eyebrow. "No, I don't suppose we have..." His eyes twinkled just slightly. "Is that perhaps an invitation?"

Gilbert glided through the water, keeping his eyes focused on Frederick. "What would you say if I suddenly came up to you and I was a merman?" he asked the elder, resting his upper body on one of the cold boulders.

He tipped his head to the side, sitting back and reclining into the water. "Well... If the look on your face was the same as it is now, I would probably chase you down." He turned onto his stomach, a teasingly minute smile evident on his lips.

Gilbert only grinned and hid behind the rock, beckoning Frederick over to it with a curved finger.

There was a knock at the door, jarring Fritz from his bittersweet remembrance, and he stood with a sigh and wrenched open the study door to find his wife staring him in the face. "What do you want?"

She looked annoyed, crossing her arms under her small bosom and tossing curly brown hair over her shoulder. "You are late for tea with the duke and duchess! Must I always come and get you? What are you always doing up here by yourself?"

Grinding his teeth, he allowed his forehead to crease. "Writing. I need

to keep up my correspondences."

"You need to keep up with your _wife_!" She hmphed. "Fix your coat and come to the study. Do not embarrass me by making me come back up here to get you! Make sure your shoes are clean, as well. Fix your hair and wear the best cufflinks you have! We _must_ make a good impression!" She spun on her heel, lifted her dress, and walked away.

He scowled at her back. What a gossiping nuisance. He would have never taken her on as anything but an enemy had there been no political cause for marriage. Nevertheless, he could not abandon his duties further, so he wet his hair and changed into more suitable clothes, all the while wishing it was Gilbert who did so. Maybe if he had taken him on as a servant, perhaps what they had could have continued. All ideas had fled from him, however, and before he knew it, Gilbert was gone. Groaning inwardly, he stepped out into the hall, far from prepared for what was sure to be another hellish evening.

Gilbert was woken up by Ludwig shaking him again. "It's morning, Gilbert. Time to wake up. Swift is all ready. You can eat some bread on the way."

Moaning, he turned onto his side. "No, please… I was having the most wonderful dream…" He cracked his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them with a pale knuckle.

"Well, now it is time to leave. You may sleep on the ride there."

Muttering something in German that Ludwig couldn't catch, Gilbert struggled up, head still lolling on his shoulders. "Fine. There's nothing I want here anyway. Sleep is overrated. So is breakfast at home."

Ludwig simply rolled his eyes. "I have some bread that you can munch on. We're already fifteen minutes behind schedule. Do you need me to carry you?"

"That might help," he said, "You know where my cane is?"

Ludwig got it from the corner of the cabin and gave it to him. "Try standing on your own first."

He did, wobbling on his feet a few times before steadying himself. "I think I can manage," he murmured, "You have the food?"

"Yes, in my saddlebag. Come along now." He offered his arm to Gilbert.

Carefully, he took the man's arm, clinging to him and shuffling along as best he could. "How far away is the stud farm?"

"Half a days' ride. We'll get there by early afternoon." He led Gilbert outside and lifted him up onto Swift's back, getting on behind him. He took out the bread and handed it to him. "Here you are."

Yawning, he tore off a bit and popped it into his mouth. "Thanks." He

nodded. "It's good. A bit gritty, but good."

"Don't be picky now," Ludwig said and clicked Swift into a gallop. They rode for quite awhile until they came to a hill. Once at the top, they could see the horse farm and rode to the man wooden gate. A man in a straw hat greeted them, wiping his hands with a cloth. "Good morning, sir," said the man.

"Good morning, Mr. Randal. My name is Ludwig and this is my friend. We're here to find a suitable stallion for my mare, Swift." Gilbert peered over Ludwig's shoulder and managed a little wave.

"Head on in there, then. Nobody's stopping you, and I'll be right behind you." The man nodded and motioned for them to walk around as they pleased.

Ludwig entered the farm and looked at the free-range stallions in their separate pens. Swift became a little rammy, and it was Ludwig's duty to calm her. "Easy girl, easy."

Inspecting the different stalls, Gilbert clung to Swift's neck and whispered a pointer to Ludwig. "What about that one in the far pen? What do you think?"

Ludwig looked at the stallion. "It's all black. My father viewed black horses as bad omens. Well, any black animal was a bad omen to him. What makes you say that one?"

He looked away. "I don't know. Looks well built. Shiny coat." He didn't mention the similarities between the pen horse and his king's horse.

"Besides, who's to say that black's a bad omen? I've heard it's just regional. There are places where white's an ominous color and black's the best one out there."

"True." Ludwig went to the last pen and looked over the stallion. "He _is_ big… hm. Alright then. I trust your judgment, Gilbert. We'll go with this one." He helped Gilbert down from Swift and placed him on a bench. "You wait here while I get Mr. Randal."

The albino nodded, something in his chest folding up. _Oh, God... My entire life... Everything's vanishing before my very eyes. _

Miles away, in a bed made up on the empty side, Frederick the Second huddled beneath a blanket and squeezed a pillow to his chest. "Gilbert," he murmured. "What has become of you…?"

-End of Chapter Two-


End file.
